Wishes of a Young Boy
by Mina-san
Summary: The gang goes on a mission...to kill a youth stealing demon...but what's going to happen when everyone finds out that the fire demon has a heart for the girl who tagged along. OOCness!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH!!! Just the oddball characters that appear in here.  
  
Hiei sat on the highest branch and watched Yukina pick wild flowers. He yawned and closed his eyes. "Hiei-chan!" yelled Yukina looking up at the tree. He opened one of his eyes and looked down at her. "What?" he asked, "Please come down I need you to do something!" said Yukina holding a necklace of wild flowers behind her back. He jumped out of the tree. "What is it?" he asked yawning. Yukina held up the necklace. "NO WAY! There is no way I am going to wear a flower necklace!" said Hiei shaking his head. Yukina frowned, "Why?" she asked, Hiei sighed and took the necklace from her. Yukina smiled happily as she watched Hiei put the necklace around his neck. *I'm only doing this to make you happy! * He thought to himself, *Please let no one see me!*  
  
"WOW! Is that Hiei?" asked a young girl with light turquoise hair. Hiei groaned and Yukina giggled. "Yep! That's Hiei!" said Botan smiling. Yukina noticed that the person next to Botan looked an awful lot like Botan. "Uh.Botan are you going to introduce us to your new friend?" she asked Botan. "Friend indeed, I'm Ana," she said bowing politely "Nice to meet you!" Yukina returned the bow. "Nice to meet you too. My name is Yukina and this is Hiei!" Yukina pointed to the boy behind her. Botan smiled happily as she made new friends. "Come along, time to go meet Koenma for lunch!" said Botan pulling on the sleeve of Ana's light purple kimono type shirt. "Right Mister Koenma!" said Ana turning to follow Botan, but turned and gave one last glance at the Hiei. "ANA!" yelled Botan. Ana snapped out of her daydream. "Uh.COMING!" yelled Ana running after Botan, who started to fly away on her oar. "Please don't leave me behind!" yelled Ana who finally caught up with Botan.  
  
Hiei watched as if he was in a trance. *I've never seen someone so beautiful before, except for Yukina!* Yukina waved a hand in his face. "Hello! Earth to Hiei!" she said. Hiei snapped out of his trance. "Hn" Yukina sighed, "Wait.weren't we suppose to meet Koenma today too?" said Hiei looking at Yukina. Her eyes widened, "NANI?!" she yelled, "Why didn't you tell me?" Yukina looked dumbfounded. "I thought you already knew!" said Hiei after he face faulted. Yukina turned around, "WAIT FOR US!" she yelled chasing after Botan and Ana. She turned around, "Botan wait, Yukina and Hiei are following us!" she said grabbing Botan's shoulder. She turned, smiled and waved at them. "HI AGAIN!" she yelled happily. Yukina stopped to catch her breath. "Puff.Wheeze.Gasp!" Hiei didn't even break a sweat.  
  
"*Giggle* Botan who else am I going to meet?" asked Ana who was trying to hold back a giggle fit. "Hm.let me see.Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama!" said Botan with an expression of deep thought. "Oh!" said Ana "Hey! Does Kuwabara look cute?" she asked "Yeah if you like bullfrogs!" said Botan trying not to laugh. Yukina shook her head. "That wasn't very nice, but it is funny!" she laughed. Ana sighed and looked at the two. "What is so funny to them?" Hiei shrugged, "Who knows!" Ana pulled on Botan's baby pink kimono sleeve. "I don't think Mister Koenma would be happy if we were to be late!" said Ana tapping her foot impatiently. Hiei picked Yukina up in his arms, following behind Ana and Botan.  
  
"Your late!" said Koenma hopping out of his oversized chair. "Sorry your highness" said Ana bowing. "We had something to take care of first!" said Botan "Oh! Well then.Ana are you ready to meet the rest of the team?" Koenma asked as he walked over to a door. "Yes sir!" Ana said following Koenma to the door. He opened the door, said something to one of his Onis, then smiled as he stepped to the side and let the rest of the gang into the room. "Ana meet Yusuke.Kurama.and Kuwabara!" said Koenma naming each as they walked in the room. Yusuke and Kurama waved as they walked in. Kuwabara tried not to drool. "Um.Kuwabara are you ok?" asked Botan waving a hand in front of his face. "Uh.Yukina I didn't see you there!" said Kuwabara trying to hide the fact that he was staring at Ana.  
  
Kurama walked over to Ana and smiled. "Is this your first case?" he asked as he glanced over to Koenma who was yelling at Yusuke for calling him a toddler. He quickly looked back to Ana. "Yes! This is my very first case," she said "I'm very excited about it too!" she smiled happily. Kurama smiled back, "If you will excuse me, I have to go and talk to Hiei." he said putting his hand on her shoulder before walking away. Botan walked over, "So." Botan started but was interrupted by Ana. "He looks just like a bullfrog!" she said bursting into laughter. The two girls were laughing so hard it looked as if they would fall down. Ana calmed her self, "Whew! That was fun!" Botan said wiping the tears from her eyes. Ana nodded, "I haven't laughed like that in a long time!" she said sounding as if the air was knocked out of her.  
  
Notes: first off.Gomen if I offended any Kuwabara fans!! He's a nice guy.I just couldn't help it!! Yes I know a lot of OOCness.I'm trying to keep them in character.^--^ oh.the rating might go up in a few chapters!! 


	2. part two wow, what a creative title

Disclaimer: I only own Ana, the water demons, Yumi, and Karaka.  
  
Koenma quieted everyone down and began to explain the case. "As some of you know we are after the demon Karaka, the youth eating demon." he started. Koenma watched the expression change on Ana's face. It went from excitement to pure fear. "Ok.you will be sent in groups of two or three!" he finished Ana looked confused, "Does this mean the girls are the bait?" she asked trying to straighten it out in her head. Koenma nodded, "Unfortunately.yes.I paired it up so the girls are the bait and the guys are the attackers.of course with the girls help!" he said when he noticed Ana's expression wasn't very pleasant. Ana smiled at the fact that she would get to help capture the youth eating demon Karaka.  
  
Koenma pulled out a bag with some writing on it. "We can either choose our own partners or we can draw them from this bag, your choice!" said Koenma looking from one person to the next. Hiei came forward and drew a name out of the bag. "Ana." he read crumbling up the paper and tossing it behind him. Botan walked forward and drew a piece of paper. "Kurama!" she said folding the paper and sticking it into her pocket. Yusuke walked forward and drew a piece of paper. "Botan!" he said smiling as he crumbled up the paper and shoved it into his pocket. Kuwabara smiled, "That means that Yukina and I are paired up!" he said happily. Hiei wasn't very happy with the fact that Yukina had to be so-called partners with Kuwabara. Ana smiled at Hiei, *I wonder if he is going to protect Yukina?* She thought as she walked quietly behind the gang as they follow Koenma to a portal.  
  
Hiei quickly glanced at Ana, but then quickly averted his gaze to Kurama when she looked at him. Botan walked up next to Ana. "So.I saw you smile at Hiei after he drew you name, what was that for?" she asked not catching on. Ana blushed, "Uh.well.promise you won't tell any one but Yukina!" she said stopping and grabbing hold of Botan's hand. Botan nodded and smiled happily. "Well.I kind of have a crush on him!" she said quietly looking at the floor. "NO WAY!" she shouted making everyone stop. Koenma frowned at the two girls who were way in the back. "Would you two hurry up or we will leave you behind!" he said turning around and continued walking.  
  
Everyone else stared at the two wondering what Botan and Ana were talking about. Hiei and Kurama smirked and turned to follow Koenma down the very long hallway. Ana blushed a darker shade of red and turned away from everyone. Yukina walked over to Botan, "What did she say?" she asked looking very curious. Botan whispered in her ear what Ana had told her. Yukina smiled, "I won't tell Hiei!" she said running down the hallway to catch up with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Botan ran down the hallway to catch up with Ana.  
  
They finally got to the portal, "Now remember who your partner is!" said Koenma like a teacher on a field trip with a bunch of kindergarteners. *Just don't tell us to hold hands* thought Yusuke. They walked into the portal in their groups of two. Ana and Hiei went in first, followed by Kurama, Yusuke and Botan. Ani looked around as if she had seen this place before. Hiei took a quick glance around the room they were in and frowned. Botan walked over to the window on the far side of the room. "So.what do we do now?" Ana asked. Kurama was looking for a door that led out of the room. Botan turned from the window and smiled, "We wait.for now I guess!" she said. Hiei narrowed his eyes at one of the doors. Ana turned as if someone had called her name.  
  
Botan grabbed her oar ready to fight if she had to. Yukina had found a lead pipe. Kuwabara got his spirit sword ready while Yusuke popped his knuckles. Ana reached into her kimono sleeves and pulled out two daggers that were a bit larger than normal. Kurama pulled out a red rose, producing the rose whip. The door on the far left slowly creaked opened to reveal several beady red eyes. Ani suddenly overcame with terror.  
  
Notes: Here's chapter 2 for you all!! ^--^ I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review, I need all the reviews I can get.flames are welcome!! 


	3. part three

Disclaimer: you know what it is!! -_-  
  
About thirty-two water demons walked in with evil smirks on their faces. Kurama took out two with his whip. Hiei also took out three with his sword. Botan took out two and was swinging at her third. Yukina took out two. Yusuke and Kuwabara each took out at least four. Ana just stood there staring down one of the water demons. It smiled evilly, "Make your move girlie!" he said in a raspy voice. She smiled back at him, "Not until you make your move first" she said "Or are you to scared to attack a little girl?" she teased not noticing the one behind her. It grabbed her in a full nelson.  
  
The first demon walked up, smiling evilly from ear to ear, "I'll be happy to make the first move!" he said punching her in the stomach. Ana winced in pain, and then kicked him in the face. Botan hit the other one on the head. It fell to the ground. "Thanks!" Ana said smiling happily. Botan smiled back, "No problem!" she said putting her hand on Ana's shoulder. Suddenly Botan fell to the floor. Knocked out. Ana turned to see two water demons right behind her. *I hate to do this move, but it's my only choice left!* she thought crossing the blades of her daggers. "ICE QUEEN!" she yelled as a bright blue beam shot out of her two daggers. The demons froze in place, every single one. Ana fell to her knees panting deeply.  
  
Hiei smirked; "Well now they don't fight back!" he said taking out three more. Kurama nodded, "It makes it a lot easier now!" he said taking one out with his whip. Ana picked up Botan, moving her out of the way of Yusuke's shotgun. This took four out. Kuwabara took out four also. She shook her lightly. "Botan.Botan wake up.please." she whispered. Botan slowly opened her eyes. Ana smiled, "Good you're awake!" she said helping Botan stand up. Ana decided to take out the one staring straight at her. Kurama took out another one out. Hiei took out the rest, smirking.  
  
Ana looked at the door that the water demons had come through. The walls on the other side of the door were red, looked mostly like blood stains. *What in the world?* she wondered as she walked through the door to touch the wall. Kurama watched Ana closely as she inspected the walls. Her hand trembled slightly as she went to touch it. Wet. Ana quickly pulled her hand away. She stared at her hand for a while as the blood slowly dripped on to the floor. Her hand went to a clean part of the wall closer to the door. She wiped it across the wall leaving a small red smear. Kurama smiled to himself, not noticing Hiei's present. Hiei followed Kurama's gaze frowning slightly as he watched her continue inspecting the other parts of the wall.  
  
Botan walked up behind them. "Now what are the two of you doing?" she asked cheerfully. Kurama turned, "Just watching her inspect the wall." he said putting his hands in his pockets. Hiei kept his silence. Ana felt a gust of cold wind on her back. She turned slightly to see nothing. Just Kurama and Botan talking. Hiei rested his head against the wall glancing at Ana out of the corner of his eye.  
  
She turned back to examine the wall, when she noticed a shadow moving in the corner. She swallowed hard and turned to face it. Hiei noticed her sudden change of emotion. Ana took this chance and ran in the room slamming the door behind her. Not paying any attention, she crashed right into Hiei, which sent them both tumbling to the ground. Ana opened her eyes, slowly propped herself up. Hiei lay there underneath her, just staring at her. Ana let out a small gasp and quickly jumped up. "S-Sorry Hiei!" she said blushing lightly. Hiei said nothing and stood up. Everyone stared at the two waiting to see what Hiei would do.  
  
Hiei brushed himself off; turning towards the door Ana had run through. She remembered the shadow in the other room. She swallowed hard again and followed behind the gang to the door. Without knowing, she had grabbed hold of Kurama's hand, squeezing it tightly. Kurama smiled and squeezed her hand to reassure her. Ana glanced at her hand, she smiled to herself and took her hand out of Kurama's grip. They walked through the door. Yukina and Botan paid no attention to the blood on the walls. Ana stayed close to Kurama. They looked around from wall to wall, but found no door. Ana was inspecting the wall to see if she could find a hidden switch or something. Everyone did the same, except Hiei.  
  
He leaned against the wall and thought about the recent event between him and Ana. *I could have killed her then and there, but for some reason I couldn't.why?* he thought to himself as he watched her examine the wall. Kurama looked at his friend and smiled. "Hiei, it looks like you're interested in Ana!" he said. Hiei glared at him. "Hn." he said. Kurama shook his head. "The way you stared at her a few seconds ago." "Enough.I have heard enough!" he said hitting his fist against the wall. The part of the wall that he hit pushed in. The ground underneath him fell open. Hiei fell into the darkness. Kurama and the gang looked into the dark hole. "HIEI!" Kurama shouted. Ana cupped her hands to her mouth; "HIEI.ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" there was no reply.  
  
Notes: Yes, I think this story is one of my oddest stories ever.but I enjoy writing these kinds of fics. ^--^ Anyways, the next chapter is coming soon, so be sure to look for it!! Bye for now! 


	4. part four

Disclaimer: do I still have to say that I don't own YYH?! Thanks to all who reviewed.oh and y2jfx250.Kuwabara isn't going to dump Yukina.  
  
Ana blinked back her tears. Kurama stood up. "We've got to get Hiei back!" he said about to jump into the hole. Ana stopped him, "We don't know what down there. If we jump into the hole, we might be jumping to our deaths! I think we should find the switch that opens a door.I think Hiei will be fine on his own for a while." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice that no one except Yukina noticed. They all nodded in agreement and went to find a switch that would open a door for them to pass through. Yukina glanced at Ana who was trying to hold back her tears. Yukina went back to finding the switch. Ana pushed on the wall. Nothing. She pushed on another part of the wall. Still nothing. She tried one last spot, pushing real hard. Ana felt some of the wall sink inward. The ground opened up underneath her. She let out a small scream as she fell into the darkness. The gang looked into that hole as well. "ANA! ANA CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Kurama yelled into the darkness. They heard a small groan, which meant she was still alive. Yukina leaned against the wall barely holding back the tears. The wall that she leaned against sank inward. *Click* the gang turned and looked at the wall on the far right. They saw the wall rise. "A door." Kurama said. Botan walked toward the door. "I hope Ana finds Hiei or vise versa!" she said. The gang nodded and walked through the door. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ana slowly opened her eyes and slowly sat up. The room dimly lit, but she could see and that made her feel a little better. The room was quite large it looked kind of like a dungeon, which made her feel a little uneasy. She also noticed that there were some spikes on the wall. Some had remains of demon skeletons; She gulped and looked around some more. Ana noticed that there was a person lying on the floor across the room. She stood up. Her legs were a little shaky, but she managed to walk closer to the body. She got close enough to recognize that the person was Hiei.  
  
She sat down next to him, noticing that his arm had been cut by one of the spikes and was bleeding heavily. Ana tore off some of her sleeve to bandage his arm. While she tied the bandage Hiei woke up. She smiled, "Well.you finally woke up!" she said tightening the knot so it wouldn't come untied. Hiei quickly sat up, not taking his eyes off Ana. She wanted to hug him, happy that he was ok, but didn't. Hiei stared at her for a while before speaking. "Did you find a way out?" he asked continuing to stare at her. All the staring was making her feel uneasy. She shook her head and replied, "No!" she said pulling her knees to her chest. Hiei frowned. Pain seared through his arm. He was about to untie it when Ana's hand stopped him. "You must keep pressure on the wound or it won't stop bleeding!" she said taking his hand off the bandage. He turned his head crossing his arms across his chest. "I can do as I please!" he said keeping his back turned. She sighed and leaned back against an area of the wall that didn't have spikes.  
  
"Your sister, Yukina, is worried about you." she started when Hiei turned around. Ana smiled, "I know a lot about you!" she said in an almost whisper. He positioned himself in front of her, his eyes almost little narrow black lines. She glanced at him. "What?" she asked lifting her head off the wall. Hiei smirked, "I'm asking the questions!" ~~~~~~~  
  
They walked down a dark hallway and into a large dimly lit room. *I wonder if Hiei and Ana are all right?* Botan thought to herself. Kurama stopped and looked around. "I feel a presence.an evil presence." he said raising his arm stopping everyone in their tracks. Yusuke stepped forward, "Something's coming!" he said putting his guard up.  
  
Notes: I wonder what's coming. I don't plan to ruin the surprise, so you'll just have to wait and see!! Bye for now! 


	5. part five

Disclaimer: I hate this things!! I don't own Yu*Yu* Hakusho.so get off my back!  
  
Ana crossed her legs and looked at Hiei. "So.what questions do you want me to answer?" she asked placing her hands behind her head. Hiei glared at her, "This one.how do you know that Yukina is my sister?" he asked searching her eyes to see if she had an answer. Ana smiled, "I looked through the files.in Koenma-sama's office!" she said innocently to get on his nerves. Hiei frowned, "That's all?!" he asked a little surprised. Ana smiled, nodding happily. "Yep that's all!" she said looking as if she knew more then she led on, and Hiei knew this too. "You're hiding something!" he said.  
  
She crossed her arms across her chest. "So I am!" she said smiling "I guess you would like me to tell you all that I know about you!" she said. Hiei nodded. "Ok.Your father was a fire demon your mother was a ice maiden. You were born a fire demon, your sister born an ice maiden. You were banished from your homeland, branded as the 'forbidden child'!" she stopped when she saw that he looked as if he was going to kill her. "I don't like nosy people!" he said. Ana turned her head away from him; "Sorry!" she said glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. She turned to face him once again. Her eyes looked soft and gentle. Hiei couldn't stop staring. Ana leaned closer to him, their faces only inches apart. "Uh.Hiei are you ok?" she asked.  
  
Hiei put his hands on her cheeks, making her gasped lightly. He pulled her face closer to his, roughly putting his lips on hers. His arms moving from her face to her arms as they kissed. She gasped; eyes widened and tried to push him away. Every time she tried his grip on her would tighten. She just finally stopped trying. His teeth nibbled on her lips. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for it to end.but Hiei wasn't ready to stop just yet. He pulled back slowly, looking at her. He traced her lips with his finger then with his tongue. She swallowed hard, willing to admit defeat, but for some reason she couldn't. He put his mouth back on hers. Ana tried to push him off one last time. His grip on her tightened again. Sensing her defeat, Hiei slid his tongue into her mouth. Ana jerked back. She didn't mind the kisses.but she thought Hiei was going a little too far. Hiei pushed her against the wall. She whimpered softly, as Hiei continued to kiss her. His hands sliding up her arms. He pulled back, the two of them panting deeply.  
  
They just sat there for a while, in the darkness staring at each other.just panting. "Was.there some.point.to.that?" she asked in jagged breaths. He shook his head. Her eyes widened, "So.you just decided to kiss me.because you felt like it?" she asked. He shook his head again. "Then what?" she asked. Hiei looked at her. "You could have just fought back." he said. "I did!" she said standing up. "Well you didn't do a very good job!" he said. It stung; as if he had slapped her.she turned landing her hand to his cheek. The force of the slap sent him to the ground. There he sat, his expression unreadable, by the darkness.  
  
Notes: I bet all the Hiei fans are mad at Ana for slapping Hiei. I probably would have slapped him too if he said that. Besides, I know he is stronger than I am anyway. Look for the next chapter coming soon! C-ya 


	6. part six

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.just Ana, Yumi and Karaka.  
  
The gang looked around hearing sounds of cruel laughter coming from every direction. "Where the heck is that laughter comin' from?" asked Kuwabara. Yukina screamed as they saw a figure floating in the air above laughing cruelly. The figure disappeared "We have to find it now!" he said almost running out the door on the other side of the room. Kurama stopped him, "I know you want to kick some butt.we all want to, but we must think this through.it might be a trap!" Kurama said. Yukina nodded in agreement. Yusuke nodded, "Lets get going!" he said. They walked to the door.  
  
Ana sat down next to Hiei. She felt sorry for slapping him. Again, she hugged her knees to her chest and looked at him. They sat there not talking. The silence was starting to creep her out so she gathered her courage and decided to speak. "Uh.Hiei." she started. Hiei kept his back to her. She put her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off. "Look I'm sorry for slapping you!" she apologized. He still didn't respond. She was starting to get really ticked at the little fire demon. "Oh.just because I slapped you, you think that you can just sit there thinking that I'll leave you alone.well you're wrong! Very wrong!" she said standing up. "Now are you going to help me find a way out of this hell hole or will I have to do it alone?" she asked standing next to him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Ana grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his feet. For some reason he didn't fight back. She turned his face towards hers. Hiei looked away.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Yuusuke and the others found a staircase that went down and another one that led up. They decided that they would go down and try to find their missing teammates. "It's awfully dark!" said Yukina grabbing hold of Kuwabara's arm. Botan stayed rather close to Yuusuke and Kurama. They reached the bottom of the stair when Kurama started to sense Hiei's Ki. "Their nearby I can sense Hiei's ki.and Ana's ki." he said walking forward the others following close behind.  
  
~~~~~~  
Ana gently, let go of his shirt, turning away from him. "Fine.if you don't want to help I'll understand." she whispered, and then walked away to find a door. Hiei turned his head and watched her walk away into the darkness. He slowly followed behind her. Ana walked around the dungeon looking for a door. Hiei finally caught up with her. He kept his gaze on the ground for most of the time. Ana glanced at him while she walked. *Geez what's his problem?* She wondered. She stopped walking, letting Hiei continue on his own. He walked on past her not even noticing that she had stopped. She waited a while before she started walking again. She silently crept up on the little fire demon.until she was directly behind him. Ana smiled to herself as she scooped up the fire demon in her arms. Hiei glared at her. "Put me down!" he said giving her a look as if death were to come if she didn't. Ana frowned, "I don't wanna!" she said smiling evilly at him. He raised an eyebrow and sighed. It was no use to try to fight her, plus he didn't even know what her weaknesses were. Ana cradled him in her arms. "You look so adorable!" she said with a sheepish grin. Hiei wasn't catching on at all. He had no clue to what she was talking about. All of a sudden, they heard a crash and a small scream. Ana dropped Hiei with a thud. In addition, ran off to the left side of the wall. *How come I didn't inspect this wall first?* She wondered as pulled a lever down.  
  
The lever opened a stone door to reveal nothing. "Well." she said turning her back, and walked into the dungeon like room. Hiei stood up rubbing his butt, cursing silently. *What in the world gave her the idea that I was a toy for her to throw around?* He wondered as he watched her push the switch up. She walked over to Hiei and sat down, Hiei doing the same, even though his butt was throbbing in pain. "So.?" he asked after an odd silence between them.  
  
Hiei quickly stood up and looked around, his hand on his katana ready to attack whatever it was that was emitting a large amount of Ki. Ana stood up as well, pulling out her daggers. The Ki was getting closer and closer. "I don't know where it's coming from.do you?" she asked Hiei. He shook his head, which made Ana very uneasy. A shadowy figure appeared across the room. "Here you are Ana! I've been looking all over for you!" it said then whipping out this tentacle type arm and wrapped it around her neck. "Don't you remember me?" it asked with an evil smile. She couldn't see its face cause of the hood, but she knew it was smiling at her. Hiei swung his katana at the tentacle.but his katana broke at impact. Ana tugged on it, trying to breathe. It lifted her up into the air. "I guess I'll have to refresh your memory!" it said pulling back the hood with its other hand.  
  
There stood a rather young woman with scars all over her face. Ana gasped or at least tried. "Yumi.I thought you died in that fire?!" Ana managed to say. "Well I didn't.it was your entire fault that I look like this now!" she said tightening her grip around Ana's neck. "Now because of you, I work only for one purpose.and that's for revenge.when I found out that Karaka needed some fresh youth, I offered you.so now we go!" she said then disappeared, taking Ana with her. Hiei punched the ground with his fist. "Shimatte!" he said repeatedly.  
  
Notes: uh oh.is Karaka going to eat Ana or will the Urameshi gang save her? Who knows.I'll have to decide.*thinks* I've got a wonderful idea. Laters! 


	7. part seven

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now.  
  
Kurama stopped, "Something is wrong.Ana's ki.I can't sense it!" he said shifting his eyes side to side, to see if anything was watching them. He spotted a lever on one of the walls. *I bet that opens a door!* he thought to himself as he walked over and pulled it down. Yuusuke watched him. *What is he doing?* he wondered as he watched Kurama pull down the lever. The stone door opens and the gang looks inside to see Hiei.but not Ana. "Hiei where is Ana?" Botan asked. Hiei ignored her and continued to pound his fist on the ground. "Hiei." Botan said again. He continued to ignore her. "I couldn't save her. I was right there and I couldn't save her!" he said falling on his hands and knees. *Poor Hiei.this is the first time I've seen him this hurt.he wasn't this hurt even when Kurama was kidnapped!* Yuusuke thought as he watched Kurama touch Hiei's shoulder sympathetically.  
  
~~~~~~  
Ana slowly opened her eyes. "Hm.where am I?" she mumbled lifting her head. *Chains.Chains?!* Her eyes widened as she struggled to see if she could break them. There she sat chained to the wall. *I saw her die.I HAD to watch her die.it wasn't my fault she died.I tried to save her.but they held me back.they said that she was all ready dead and that there was nothing I could do to save her! They lied.her parents lied to me.I could have saved her.and now.because of this, she thinks that I didn't care about her!* she thought as she as she noticed someone getting closer to her. It was Yumi. "So.you're awake!" she said grabbing Ana by the chin, tilting it up so that their eyes could meet. "Why? Why didn't you save me all those years ago?" she asked her grip on Ana's chin tightened. "I tried.but your parents held me back!" she said through her clenched teeth. Yumi slapped her. "Wrong answer!" she said, "I'll ask you again.why didn't you save me? I want the truth!" she said.  
  
Ana gritted her teeth. "That was the truth.wither you like it or not.blame your parents for the way you look now.not me!" Yumi frowned. "Fine if you won't tell me the truth.I'll just have to force it out of you!" Ana felt a sharp pain in her stomach. There in her stomach was her own dagger. The bloodstain enlarged as the blood flowed freely out of the wound. "Now I'll ask you again.why?" Ana winced in pain. "I already told you.twice now to be exact," Yumi's grip tightened on the dagger. "You're lying.YOU'RE LYING!" she yelled twisting the dagger in a complete circle. Ana's vision became blurry then went black.  
  
~~~~~~  
Hiei sat there, his head buried behind his knees. Kurama sat beside him and patted his shoulder sympathetically. "You did your best Hiei.stop beating yourself up over it.we'll get her back.I promise!" Hiei lifted his head, and nodded. Yuusuke spat out a lyrical curse and hit the wall.he missed the spikes completely. Botan and Yukina looked at each other. "Yuusuke, if you continue to do that.you'll end up losing a hand.you don't want that now do you?" Botan said with a small smile. Kurama and Hiei stood up. "Lets go rescue Ana!" Hiei said rather quietly.  
  
~~~~~~  
"NO.Hiei, stop.this senseless killing isn't necessary!" Yukina yelled as another guard fell to the ground. "Just because they don't know where Ana is.doesn't mean you have the right to kill them." Botan stated. Hiei frowned, "Are you done lecturing me?" Kurama stepped forward. "Hiei, you know that they are right.we'll find her don't-" an evil sort of laugh interrupted him. "Oh.how cute.they've come to save the girl that is about to eaten by Karaka.they only have minutes before they hear her scream." Hiei gritted his teeth, "Where is she? Where have you taken her?" he yelled at the darkness, but got no reply.  
  
Kurama started sensing a very weak Ki. "Guys she's upstairs.she's very weak.I don't think she can hold on much longer." he stated with a small frown. Hiei looked around. "Where." he started when he noticed a small staircase in the corner of the room.  
  
~~~~~~  
Yumi pulled the dagger slowly out of Ana's wound. "Hm.worthless!" she mumbled slowly placing the dagger in Ana's own hand, to make it look like she stabbed herself. She licked the blood off her fingers as she walked away. *Karaka will be pleased with my performance!* she thought as she walked into Karaka's lair. "Master.she's waiting for you!" Karaka wrinkled her nose. "You injured her didn't you?" she growled her dark yellow eyes narrowing almost to the size of little slits. Yumi frowned and bowed her head slightly. "I was taking care of some unfinished business!" she stated. Karaka growled. "I do not want excuses!"  
  
Notes: I don't think the team is going to make it.but who knows they may make it.or not. 


	8. part eight

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
The Rekai Tenai ran up the stairs. They stopped when they got to a four- way intersection. "Which way Hiei?" Botan asked. Hiei tried to sense Ana's Ki. "I can't.it's too weak!" Kurama shook his head. "Take that path." he said pointing to the path to the north. They ran down the hallway. Not noticing the skeletons that were strung around the room. The blood stains on the walls. They saw a limp figure in the distance. "ANA!" Botan yelled as they ran up to her.  
  
"Ana.wake up." Botan pleaded shaking her lightly. Kurama and Yukina look at each other and nod. Yukina stepped forward and knelt down next to Ana's limp body. She put her hands over Ana's wound, closing her eyes and concentrating hard. Her hands began to glow a light blue color. Slowly the wound began to disappear little by little until it was totally gone.  
  
Ana's eyes began to twitch lightly as the rose color returned to her cheeks. Her eyes opened slowly. "Hm.Yukina?" she whispered as her vision cleared completely. Botan smiled tears gathering in her eyes. "You're alright!" she hugged Ana tightly. "I would love to hug you back if I weren't chained to the wall." she said with a small smile. Kurama broke the chains with his whip. Yukina helped Ana stand up.  
  
"How touching.to bad that your all going to be eaten!" a female voice replied, stepping out into the light. Ana who was being supported by Yukina frowned. "Karaka.how dare you! What did you do to my friend? Hm?" Karaka smiled. "Your friend.Yura is just a pawn.she owes me her life.after that fire, that one of my pawns started by accident.she was punished.although.she did taste good with the particular Ice Maiden I ate that night." Ana cringed, her sister had been Karaka's pray that night of the fire. Kuwabara broke in. "You disgust me!" Hiei nodded. Karaka smiled. "Thanks for the complement.I wonder what the 'Forbidden Child' and the famous demon Youko Kurama will taste like?" she thought aloud.  
  
Ana pushed herself from Yukina's grasp and walked forward slowly. "You will do no such thing!" she said her legs gave out. She fell to the floor. Karaka smiled at her. "Ah.you think you can save your little friends? I guess you'll be my first victim." she said walking closer. Ana pulled out her daggers, pushing herself up off the floor slowly. Yukina grabbed her shoulders. "Please.you haven't recovered your strength, don't push yourself." Ana pulled herself out of Yukina's grasp. "This something I have to do by myself, I'm sorry Yukina!" With that Ana ran toward Karaka daggers raised and ready to strike. "I will make you pay for what you did to my family!" she shouted crossing her daggers in front of her. "ICE QUEEN!" The blue beam shot out toward Karaka, who was smiling evilly. Right before it hit she jumped out of the way. "Shimatte!" Ana cursed throwing herself to the floor as her attack bounced off the wall and back at her.  
  
Notes: The next part is the last.but here's a thought for you all to ponder on.will Ana live or die??? I won't update until I get six reviews!! So please review.don't make me beg! 


	9. part nineyahoo, the last part!

Disclaimer: do I own YuYu Hakusho??? Hm.lets think about that. No I don't so please stop asking.  
  
Just to let you all know.the ending will surprise you.heck it even surprised me!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei unwrapped his arm to reveal a black dragon tattoo. "Jaouken sas Kokryuu!" he yelled as the dragon tattoo came to life and went straight for Karaka. Hiei smirked as the dragon swallowed her whole. "Good Dragon." Ana slowly got up only to collapse on the floor. "She's not gone.I can still sense her presence." Hiei looked Ana as she was crazy. "Don't look at me like that.KURAMA TO YOUR LEFT!" she yelled pushing herself up off the ground and into her fighting stance.  
  
Kurama threw himself out of the way as Karaka flew by and towards Ana. She readied herself for the impact. Ana watched Karaka fly straight at her, her mouth open ready to eat her then and there. Yusuke shot his spirit gun at Karaka. They made impact.there was a sudden explosion. The whole room was filled with a bright white light.  
  
When the light faded they saw Ana lying there with one Karaka's large fangs impaled in her chest. "Oh no! ANA!" Yukina yelled running toward her. The rest of the gang followed behind her. Yukina lifted Ana's head carefully, letting her head rest on her lap. Ana's eye slowly opened. "Is she dead?" she whispered with a hint of concern in her voice. They nodded. "Hiei.thank you for all the help in the fight.thank you everyone!" Slowly her hand grabbed Hiei's shirt pulling him closer to her. Her lips brushed against his for the last time. Hiei pulled back quickly, when he felt her lips grow cold. "Things will never be the same without Ana!" Kurama replied his eyes full of tears.  
  
They all turned to leave, but Hiei was still planted by Ana's side. "Hiei lets go!" Yukina whispered placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded, a single tear slid down his cheek and a black tear gem fell to the floor. He picked it up and placed it inside of Ana's hand. He slowly turned and followed the gang out of the castle. *I wish I could see you smile one last time* he thought to himself. *I'll always be smiling in your heart, Hiei!* a voice whispered in his head. He turned to glance at Ana one last time. Then followed the rest of the group out of the castle.  
  
A/N: It's finally completed!!! I bet the ending surprised you all!! That took me a while but I did it! I completed my first fic!!! Well please review!!!! Hey give me your opinion, should I do a sequel or not??? Mina- san signing out! ^--^ 


End file.
